


Making love

by KIKIBLUE



Series: newtina [12]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIKIBLUE/pseuds/KIKIBLUE
Summary: 先前“我的快樂‘’文章的延續文





	Making love

**Author's Note:**

> 先前“我的快樂‘’文章的延續文

引言

愛可以帶來希望、快樂

也可以

帶來毀滅、痛苦。

 

灰白色天空、黑灰色雲層隨著風潮快速變化移動，一層一層撥開露出天空下，深淺青綠色高高低低的樹林，一列一排延續環繞山脈，大自然不懂大地上高等生物開啟的戰爭，依舊蓬勃發展綠意盎然。

 

紐特坐在山頂處懸崖邊上突出一處平坦的地面，腳懸空懸掛在岩石邊上。

 

軍隊駐紮處就在他的腳下。

 

他兩腳在空中閒晃擺弄，兩眼無神俯視眼前沒盡頭的山林。大自然的美妙、大地的生態不再像以前能撫慰他的心。他駝著背手各自插入左右口袋裡，摸索摩擦各自的紙張。

 

一張是笑容滿滿幸福的照片，一張是戰死的緊急通知命令。

 

他抿嘴快速眨眼把眼淚逼回眼眶，皺起鼻吸回鼻水。他抬頭搖晃著身體，一閉眼腦海裡就浮現剛剛跟忒修斯的爭吵畫面。

 

“你在找死！！！ 牛頓·阿特米斯·費多·斯卡曼德！！”忒修斯的怒吼還殘留在耳朵裡無限回放。

 

“你不要命的往前衝，你沒聽從我的命令！”他咬牙聲也依稀可見。

 

“我不需要，不需要！你的戰死來添加我的戰績！”他停頓加重語氣提醒著。

 

“不需要！！你懂嗎？”

 

當忒修斯堅決地轉身離開後，他人就在這，孤獨寂寞獨坐山頭。

 

他不能停止摸索口袋中的紙張，他肌肉緊張又憤怒地緊握插在口袋裡的手掌，不在乎弄皺或破損他最為寶貴的紙張。他慢慢地呼吸讓情緒緩緩地平靜下來，鬆開緊握的手掌，還是捨不得地壓平紙面，那是她的笑容還有她的姓氏。

 

在紐特背後，地面發出隆隆的聲響。他知道是誰靠近，在他左邊一個16英尺高的巨人盤坐而下。他的朋友也是戰友，他伸出巨大的食指，放輕了力道，撥弄紐特的頭髮。

 

“嚕嚕――嚕嚕――。”他發出他唯一的話語，安慰紐特。

 

“沒事……忒修斯是生氣，但還沒驅逐我。”紐特的手掌回應拍打他的食指，感謝他的安慰。

 

一大一小的身影並坐著，無語的望向眼前的風景，安靜也孤寂。紐特吞嚥著，深吸起一口氣。就像陪伴是為了等待，等待出口、等待語言、等待他的自言自語。

 

“ 她說叫我不要走的太快……我……我，我如果不快……我會錯過她的……或許……我……我以經錯過了……。” 他笑著露出牙面，淚水也沿著眼窩滑落髒污凹陷的臉龐。

 

他用雙手摀住臉，顫抖嗚咽著。他拼命保持住笑容也瘋狂哭泣著。他的手開始扒上薑黃色頭髮狂扯著。

 

他很痛，很痛，不能停止……心痛……。

 

當他從黑暗深處睜開眼睛以來，淚水從來沒有遠離他。

 

蒂娜……等我……等……我……。

 

夕陽餘暉時，紐特眼睛依舊紅腫著，他停止淚水卻沒有停止思念……。他跟著他大個子朋友坐落在暮色煙霧裡，看著夕陽西下，黑灰色換上了更深一層黑，他們就這樣坐著不動，等待星光點點出現在頭頂。

 

紐特緩慢的站起身，讓血液流暢麻痺的腳趾。他轉身迎上了忒修斯徒步上山頂的身影。紐特僵硬身體垂下頭盯著自己鞋尖。忒修斯走近張開雙臂把他擁進懷抱，在紐特耳邊放軟低語。

 

“ 我的小弟弟，不要走的太快。”他放鬆力道打趣說明。

 

“我老了，跟不上你的腳步了，怕你跌倒時，沒能即時扶住你。”

 

忒修斯跟你說了同樣的話，他在留住我，他知道我的心不屬於這裡……他知道……我想追尋你……蒂娜，能再等我一下嗎？

 

“ 我不想打戰了！但……我有責任，我……不想再失去任何……我愛……我在乎……的人。”收縮手臂力道回應忒修斯的擁抱，答應他在言語以外詢問的問題。

 

月光灑落在他與忒修斯的肩膀上，他們並肩而行，迎向戰爭最黑暗的尾聲，進入德國最終戰場。

 

 

*

 

亞麻色布料搭起了臨時醫療區域，陽光透過布線降低了溫度光芒。空氣中佈滿藥物消毒水的味道，一排一排隔間隔開了病患與病患，給予了各自獨立空間，安靜也死寂。

 

蒂娜蒼白色的臉龐上，緊皺眉頭眼睫微動，低吟著。她吃力的睜開眼睛，對上亞麻色布料，疑惑著。

 

“你醒了。”低沉男聲，吸引她的注意，轉動頭顱。上司葛雷夫正站在她床邊，對著她說話。

 

她急促坐起拉扯全身上下的酸痛，慌亂中勾起落髮整理起自己。

 

“慢慢來，不急。”他制止她的起身。他輕咳喉嚨，嚴肅起來，皺起眉頭直視她。

 

“我很抱歉，蒂娜，是個壞消息。”

 

她雙手不自覺抓緊床單，皺眉睜大眼睛疑惑、等待著。

 

“對不起，先生，我不知道你說的是什麼？”

 

“這是剛才收到的，再你醒來前……不久，到達。”他停頓下來，深呼吸，薄唇輕啟著。

 

“傲羅波本蒂娜·金坦小姐，我們不幸地通知你， 紐特·斯卡曼德先生，戰死。”

 

她加深眉頭抿緊嘴，手背上浮起青筋緊緊抓住被單，放空雙眼不能理解的望向葛雷夫。

 

“ 他為了他兄弟，光榮的拿下勝利……蒂娜。”他安慰性地輕拍她的肩膀，提醒她現實生活中的殘酷。

 

她機械式的接過葛雷夫遞給的緊急通知單，她沒拆開來看，確認事實的正確性。她吞嚥著，緊繃的聲帶不安地提問。

 

“我躺了多久？”

 

“一個禮拜，我們一度失去了你，你很勇敢，蒂娜。”

 

她沒有哭，他安靜地陪伴。她深吸氣，壓下熱氣爬上眼睛的溼度，忍住不掉落眼淚。

 

他說他會來找她……他說等他。紐特……紐特……。

 

“你還想要戰鬥嗎？蒂娜，你知道你可以光榮返回、休息，不再參與戰爭，你有這個權利。”葛雷夫輕聲給予出建議。

 

她看著他，微笑，緩緩地搖頭。如果不再戰鬥那麼自己要如何跟自己獨處，沒有任何人在自己身旁。

 

她屬於戰場。

 

“ 我會戰鬥，我要戰鬥，因為我們還在一起，一起奮鬥，一起……紐特。”她最後的低語是他的名字，她不能離開，她想為了紐特拿下戰爭的勝利。

 

葛雷夫理解也不捨拍拍她的肩膀，他點頭致意，轉身離開讓她有獨處空間。

 

她緊握手中紙張，摸索著邊緣卻沒有拆開。她不想拆啟它，就像儀式或是魔咒，心裡認定的以為，打開它所有事實都會定讞。

 

她不會打開它的。

 

她從床邊下床，開始起身穿上自己的衣服。她咬緊下顎用顫抖的手指一顆顆扣上襯衫的紐扣，她麻木地彎下腰把蒼白的腳套入黑色西裝褲，停頓，抿嘴吞下咽嗚聲，一顆又一顆的淚水逃離發熱紅腫的眼眶。她沒停止也沒抹去淚水，當她扣上褲子最後的紐扣時，閉上眼睛，使力地用雙手雙背抹去臉上眼淚與鼻水。

 

她深吸再換氣，套上黑色皮大衣，用力繫上腰帶。抬起自信的下巴，微笑，轉身離開病床，掀開亞麻色布廉走進陽光。

 

加入另一場戰爭的開始。

 

 

*

 

當美國傲羅軍隊前進西線戰場與英國傲羅跟歐洲同盟聯繫串聯，進攻最後的戰場。

 

這場戰爭，已經歷長達一年。

 

蒂娜跟傲羅戰友們圍坐在火溝前分享一瓶陳年伏特加，他們有男有女輪流的一口換過一口，驅趕身體的寒冷與內心深處的陰暗。沉寂一段無言的時間，慢慢地有人啜泣、有人面無表情、有人停止喝入溫熱的酒精……開始抹去淚水。

 

“敬這美好的……夜晚，我們還活著。”不安顫抖的聲調，打破在場所有人的思想。

 

酒瓶還在傳遞著。

 

“我想我的孩子，我想他們的笑容。”當女子溫柔語調響起，有人揚起了短暫的笑容、有人痛苦吞嚥著。

 

“我想……我想跟我最心愛的人求婚，如果……我還活著……。”現場響起拍手鼓舞。

 

他們傳遞輪流訴說心裡的話，戰爭無情，他們只能依偎彼此給予力量與希望，迎接內心不安破碎的心，因為，死亡從沒離開，不是今天也不是明天，或許就是在下一刻。是親手奪取敵人的性命，或是被奪取。

 

酒瓶傳到蒂娜手裡時，她微笑著用拇指輕撫過冰冷瓶身，她仰口灌入濃烈酒釀，用手背擦拭嘴角殘留的液體。她長長吐出氣，平靜說出一直在心裡浮現的話。

 

“我要去旅行……帶上一箱魔法生物……沒有歸期。”她豪邁地往下一個人遞去酒瓶，微笑一直在她臉上停留。

 

她想這是自己最好的結局。

 

她的手不自覺摸索上佩戴一直不離身的項鍊，裡面有一張全家福，一張被自己摺疊完整的戰死通知令。現在這是她的護身符、她的全部。

 

“ 不要走的太快，我等你，紐特。”她摩挲項鍊低語著。

 

*

 

帳篷裡長桌邊上坐滿人，展開地圖標示註明地點與部署，一個一個等待發言。

 

“最新消息情報，美國傲羅團以從東面進攻，將會與歐洲聯盟會合，在西線面上與我軍交會。”

 

“還有十日，才能到達進攻地點。”

 

“你有何意見指示？”

 

當所有人都把目光投向戰爭英雄忒修斯身上時，他沉著冷靜的看著手頭資料與地圖部署做比較。一一下達指令，傲羅依序離開著手進行。當他的目光投入最後一個身影時，他輕吐出氣息，微笑看向自己的小弟弟――紐特。

 

他更加消瘦了，原本就少話的人，現在更加沒有聲音。忒修斯走近他，輕拍他的肩膀。而紐特就像夢遊之人被驚醒一樣，抬起頭嘴角有最微小的笑容。

 

“就快結束了……紐特。”

 

他沒有說話，站直身，像是回應，輕拍忒修斯的肩膀。他駝著背低著頭摸索口袋，無聲無息地走出帳篷。

 

他等待戰爭的結束，等待……追尋。

 

*

 

當無情戰火開啟時，紅光交錯照亮整個地面，相互攻擊作用下混戰激烈的如同暴雨來襲。咒語、吶喊、咆哮襲捲而來，四面八方都是生死一瞬間。

 

紐特揮動魔杖麻木攻擊衝鋒陷陣，他的眼神不再清澈見底，所有一系列動作都只是身體做出來的反射動作。

 

一聲清脆咒語聲響，吸引了紐特的注意。他用咒語扳倒眼前黑巫師，睜大雙眼來回穿梭找尋聲音來源處，如果他沒記錯，他記得這個聲音。

 

他的熱血沖擊他的心臟，腳步不停留。他回擊防守撥開擋在眼前的任何人，他看到了聲音者的背影，高個纖細的身形被黑色皮大衣包裹著。

 

他快速用肩膀推倒眼前撲上來的巫師，轉身壓制在地上。眼睛還是沒有放棄追隨，眼底的身影。他抿緊嘴的眼眶發熱，往前衝撞急忙奔跑。

 

“蒂娜……蒂娜！”他發出好久沒聽到的自己聲音，沙啞低沉。

 

眼底的背影就像沒聽到他的聲音，一直背對著他。她在攻擊在奮鬥 她一連串動作就像她的人一樣，乾淨俐落，她是他的蒂娜。 

 

“蒂娜！蒂娜！！”他奮力地越過所有攻擊，與迎面撞上的敵人奮戰，嘴裡還在大喊著。 

 

蒂娜皺眉咬緊下額，借力使力壓下另一位比她還要有塊頭的大個，揮動魔杖給予致命傷，她的耳邊依稀聽到有人呼叫自己的名字，她抬起頭張望著。她瞇起眼睛想看清不遠處的對決，薑黃色頭髮掩蓋了整個眼睛，只有在戰鬥時隨著擺動，露出他那深如潭水的雙眼。 

 

他的頭髮變長了，也更加亂了，她的紐特。 

 

她對著他笑了眼淚從眼角緩慢的滑下，她向著他奔跑。她一邊揮動魔杖，一邊伸直手想觸碰真實的他。 

 

他扳倒眼前敵人，笑著也哭著向著她奔跑，伸直手，想接觸她。 

 

他們因為奔跑快速地手指相握緊緊扣住，身體衝擊彼此用力量緊緊抱住。他的嘴找尋她柔嫩的唇，緊壓上熱氣包裹住，深深地含住她整個雙唇。她回應他緊抱住他，轉頭啃咬他的上唇留戀他的柔軟溫度。 

 

他們彼此哭著也笑著，緩慢放開彼此的唇，他們相視而笑。沒有忘記現在是在戰場，他們還在奮戰著，他們緊握彼此的手，迎向還沒結束的戰鬥。 

 

 

* 

 

紐特急躁地離開帳篷找尋忒修斯，他不懂為什麼他們歐聯盟團的會議那麼長久，他現在只想跟蒂娜獨處，他要來要回她的女人、他的蒂娜。 

 

他還沒走到忒修斯的帳篷，他已經迎面而來，對他露出潔白笑容，他遞給紐特一張紙條。 

 

“蒂娜，要我給你的。” 

 

他疑惑地攤開來。來找我！你知道我在那等你。 

 

忒修斯拍動他的肩膀為他的小弟弟高興，而他不停留地轉身離開，奔跑。 

 

找尋……他的人。 

 

* 

 

大自然產物下綠色植物繁華生長，綠色草皮隨風就像海浪，襲捲陣陣花香。蒂娜走在滿室菊花香裡，綠色與白色雛菊相互輝映、相互襯托。她勾起被風吹亂的黑色頭髮，轉身等待紐特的到來。 

 

紐特漫步在這場花海中，等待她的轉身。 

 

她在轉身後對上他美麗的眼睛，她張開手臂期待他的擁抱。他奔跑向她，撲進她溫暖的臂彎。他用額頭輕抵住她的頭，他的雙手纏上她的脖子、臉龐，留戀地徘迴確定。他的眼底發出晶瑩淚光回應她眼眶泛出的淚水，他輕柔親上她的眼睛、鼻子、臉頰，最後神聖地覆上她的唇。 

 

從慢慢地品嚐到加深變熱，啃食追逐。他用唇舌描繪她的唇，挑逗地啃咬等待她開啟嘴巴，品嚐共舞彼此的舌尖。 

 

他的雙手從臉頰到脖子滑落她的襯衫紐扣上，他的嘴從嘴唇移動到嘴角、下顎，一路溼吻到她白皙脖子上。他開始用雙手剝落她的衣服，嘴巴跟隨著，來到她的肩膀、胸前。她輕聲嘆息著，緊抓他的背部衣服。 

 

他讓她躺臥在草地中，臉頰放置在她的胸前，摩挲她的溫度吸入她的氣息。他用拇指輕柔畫圈描繪她胸型，他伸出舌頭隔著蕾絲內衣吸允描繪。她微微顫抖咬住下唇，雙腳夾住他的一隻腿，上下輕撫摩擦，熱氣騰騰襲擊彼此。他加深親吻力道，手解開她絲薄內襯，覆上她豐滿乳房，撫摸挑逗在她白皙肌膚上留下濕吻。她輕聲呻吟著，他往上含上她的嘴吞下她的聲音，大手往下輕揉她的臀部。她的手拽住他胸前襯衫剝落幾顆鈕釦，手探入摸索，嘴也加深啃允他的唇。他喘息著，熱氣就像熱浪侵襲周圍。 

 

他解開她的褲子，溫柔拉下。從腳踝吻起，一路沿著小腿肚線條往上揉捏親吻。當他將手從前腿滑向深處觸摸、摸索溫熱濕度時，嘴含上她粉紅色堅挺。她的呻吟聲輕柔傳入他的耳裡，她的膝蓋更加夾緊他的腿部，隔著褲子磨蹭他溫暖柔滑的鋼鐵。 

 

他把額頭靠在她的鎖骨上，低聲喘息。她幫他脫離他的褲子，親吻上他的嘴唇。當她用拇指劃過有脈搏尖端時，含住他整個嘴唇，品嚐他的呻吟。 

 

他的頭緊緊壓在胸前吸允親吻，臀部搖晃進入她大腿深處的熱度區域。她用手指引導他到達她最想要的地方，看著他的眼睛，保持目光接觸，滑動自己准許他的進入。當他用他的第一個推力時呻吟低聲喊出她的名字，她吻住他的呻吟。他回吻加深她，她的手臂在他肩膀上收緊，他們一起移動著建立節奏。腿和手臂因為喘氣與呻吟聲瀰漫空氣中而糾纏一起，親吻從沒有停止。 

 

當緊張急需釋放時，她喘息呻吟，收緊手臂力量。當她呻吟吶喊，臀部搖晃著。他加快速度追尋釋放，將臉埋進她的頸窩裡，沉重喘息。彼此臀部的衝刺，找尋到了釋放。他吞下她的呻吟聲，舌唇交纏。射發他的種子進入她溢出的溫熱液體。 

 

當他們交纏喘息時，天空下起了大雨。他們看著彼此笑著抵住彼此的額頭，不在乎的讓雨水打落在他們還熱氣騰騰的肌膚上。 

 

平息運動後的喘息，他脫離彼此交錯的手腳，彎腰抱起她，轉身走向不遠處的小屋，他們總該避雨的。 

 

 

“我們有多久時間，獨處？”他問。 

 

“二十多個小時。”她狡詰地回答。 

 

“那……還可以，做……很多事。”他微笑害羞地回答她。 

 

雨還在下，但他們在戰場上再次找到彼此，也找到了可以停留的，家。再很久很久以後，他們以這裡的環境為基本，找尋了退休後居住的家……。 

 

fin


End file.
